Rule Number One
by ShellyStark
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor sends for a long needed meeting with Rose. Set just before The Impossible Astronaut, so spoilers... maybe.   Filled for prompt "This is a night for lost things being found" Eleven/Rose over at  then theres us LJ fic-a-thon.


Rule Number One

Rose stood, cold and alone, in an endless field in the middle of nowhere; turning a worn out blue envelope over and over in her hands. She must have read the simplistic writing a million times, nothing but a location and a time, yet each time her eyes passed over his hand writing it sent her into a flood of mixed emotions.

Most of them guilt.

She loved the human Doctor she had spent the last few years of her life with, she really did. But when she saw the envelope on the seat of her car, an envelope she knew for a fact that was from _her Doctor, _she wanted nothing more than to see him, to touch him, even if there was a good chance he had changed once more.

Then the sound came. That fantastic yet god awful whirring noise, that she had come to know and love, and all the guilt was washed away. It filled her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that this wasn't some sort of twisted dream. She even pinched the inside of her arm once or twice just to make sure she was actually there, in a field, with _her Doctor _about to step outside of his glorious magic blue box.

She heard the opening creak and shut of a door behind her, followed by soft footsteps moving through the grass, making their way closer to her. Her breath hitched when warm hands landed on her hips and gently pulled her back into a warm and wanting body. His touch, so alien, yet all too familiar.

"Rose," he whispered into her ear as his arms slinked around her body. "My sweet, sweet Rose, the girl that made me better."

Her body stiffened slightly in reaction to the sound of his voice, younger than she had anticipated.

"Don't you mean the girl you left behind?" She asked with a small hint of frustration in her voice.

Rose turned in his arms and let her eyes take in his new look. He was younger, much, much younger, in the face but not his eyes. His eyes were as old and wise as she remembered them. With slight hesitation she reached up and let her fingers trail through his hair (not as great as it once was but still good) and down past the curves of his chin finally resting on an obnoxious red bow tie.

"You know I didn't have a choice in the matter, Rose. Besides, I left you with that…that, other me. Who I see you were quick to leave behind once I sent for you." The Doctor said with an arched brow.

"Oh I was supposed to bring him along, was I? I'm sure that would have worked out real well, wouldn't it have Doctor?" she retorted, swiftly removing the bow tie from his neck and tossing it onto the ground; ignoring the sadness in his face as he watched it tumble away in the breeze.

"Of course not, I just figured after all this time that you two would have become inseparable. But I needed to see you, Rose, and a small part of me still hoped that you would want to see me."

Rose dropped her head and looked down at the grass blowing gently in the wind. "I'll always want to see you," she said quietly. "No amount of time will ever change that."

The Doctor brushed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. "Come," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and a gentle smile on his new face, "lets get you inside and warm. I'd hate to send you home with a bit of a cold."

"Okay," She whispered, watching as his hands traveled down her arms and his fingers intertwined with hers. He squeezed once before releasing them and leading her by the small of her back into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Rose let her fingers trail along the railing as she examined the new control room, oh how she missed the old coral desktop, but even as different as it was somehow it fit with this new Doctor. Plus, most likely, the sight of the more familiar one probably would have just brought up even more old memories and times of heartbreak she'd rather not remember at this point in time.<p>

"That was my favorite bow-tie by the way," he muttered, closing the doors behind them. "Managed to hold on to that one for quite some time now and now it's just gone-"

"You'll find another," Rose interrupted, but the Doctor kept rambling on.

"Gone, just gone, tumbling about throughout time until its nothing but a few pieces of string. Sad, sad string that was once a magnificent, _cool _bow-tie, reduced to nothing but a pile of sad lonely string."

"It was anything but cool," Rose uttered under her breath.

"One glorious article of clothing that made my profound look complete just thrown away, simply because Rose Tyler didn't fancy it," the Doctor continued as he glumly stroked the naked area around his neck.

"You going to go on all night about it? Seriously?" Rose berated, shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

The hand he had rubbing his neck froze and he stared at her with a lost expression deep in his eyes. She had no words for him at the moment, after all the nights she had spent wishing and hoping for one last chance to see him, to make things right and at least have a proper good-bye. Now he was here, and they were alone, and he was going on about some bloody bow-tie.

"This was a mistake," she said, finally breaking their uncomfortable silence. Stepping down from the control panel she attempted to brush past him. "I think I should g-"

"No!" the Doctor exclaimed. Quickly, he wedged himself between her and the TARDIS doors and firmly grasped her shoulders. "No," he repeated quietly and gently brought his forehead down to touch hers. "Please, stay with me, if not only for just a little while," he whispered, pushing his head harder against her. "Please, Rose, please stay."

"Have me home by morning?" she asked, absentmindedly letting her eyes slip closed and bringing her hands up to rest on the lapels of his coat.

"Of course, whatever you'd like," he replied just before pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Then you have till' then," she said sternly, pulling back to look into his haunting eyes, eyes that were full of love but still had a dark shadowing of sadness in their depths. "Actual time Doctor, you cant whisk me away for days or weeks or months, hours, that's all the time you have…so use it wisely."

He nodded once, keeping his eyes locked on hers, slowly sliding one hand down her arm and finding hers, tracing circles on the back of it with his thumb. "By morning, you have my word." The smile that gradually crept onto his face was genuine, but weak, causing Rose to have a sudden sensation of worry. "Now come," he said softly, leading through the long winding corridors of the TARDIS. "We should talk; well I suppose we have been talking, but not quite about why I sent for you to begin with, which I'm still not entirely sure I should have done so in the first place."

"Yeah, how did you manage that Doctor, I thought you said I was sealed off. You didn't go burning up any universes did you?" she asked jokingly.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, opening his mouth before quickly closing it again. He sighed and shook his head.

"Rule number one, Rose, the Doctor lies," he said glumly before moving on down the halls.

"Wait, what?" Rose asked, her voice quickly changing to an angry tone. "What exactly do you mean by that Doctor?"

"Nothing," he said shortly, dragging her along.

"You could have come back!" She slowed her steps and pulled against his hold. "You _left_ me here, knowing you could come back!"

"Rose," he started, stopping once more.

"No, Doctor, you left me. Properly left me stranded in a whole 'nother bloody universe, knowing you could very well come back!"

"Yes," he said flatly, looking away from her.

"How could you!" she scolded him, pushing his shoulders back. "After everything we had been through, you just tossed it all away." She had him backed up against the wall now and she had to almost go up on her toes to get close to his face. "Why?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Rose," he said warningly, tilting his head down to be more level with hers.

"Why!" she yelled again, pushing him back into the wall.

"I can't-"

"WHY!" she pushed again.

The Doctor spun her around and slammed his hands up against the wall, trapping her between them, and now it was him who spoke through clenched teeth.

"Because, Rose, you didn't need me anymore! _He_ was made for you, _he _couldn't be left alone, _and he needed you_."

"I didn't want him, I wanted you!" she shouted.

He brought his face merely an inch from hers, his breathing was hard now and his eyes dark.

"And now?"

"We have a life together now," she said turning her head away.

"That's not what I asked, Rose," he ground out, using a finger to turn her face back to his.

"Doctor, I-"

"And now, Rose?" he asked again, taking a step forward, their bodies touching as his eyes bore into hers.

"Always," she said barely above a whisper.

He leaned closer still, his face beside hers; she could feel his breath hot against her neck and ears.

"What was that, Rose?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I'll always want you, Doctor."

The Doctor brought his face back around to be level with hers. "Good," he said with a ragged breath, bringing his mouth quickly down on hers. Rose received his ministrations eagerly, welcoming his begging tongue with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed her back against the wall. She pushed his coat back off his shoulders and the straps of his suspenders now hung at his waist. Her fingers quickly now undoing the buttons on his shirt and roaming over his warm body.

His hands were moving down now, no, caressing, her svelte figure until they reached her bottom.

In one quick movement he hoisted her up as her legs went around him; spinning her around and opening the door on the opposite side of the hall, not taking his mouth off of her when he kicked the door shut and lowered her down onto a plush four poster bed, leaving a trail of opened mouth kisses as he undid each button oh her top.

Her heart felt as if it would explode, beating hard against her chest, she could only imagine what the two of his were feeling.

Her eyes turned up to the ceiling and she couldn't help but notice the sheer pink valance around the top of the bed.

"Doctor, is this my-"

"Yes, Rose, this is your room," he said huskily, stopping his trail just above the button on her trousers, unfastening them, but not removing them, then moving back up to her wanting lips, "And it's never been touched, even after all this time," he whispered against her mouth, one hand in her now damp hair as the other slid into her pants and finding her soft wet flesh. Rose's breath hitched and she raised her hips to meet his teasing fingers, whimpering under his touch.

"Tonight, Rose," he whispered into her ear, taking her lobe into his mouth and sucking gently. "This is a night for lost things being found,"

She gasped as his fingers sank into her, fisting a hand in his hair. Moaning and writhing each time they slipped inside her.

That was all the tease she could handle, forcefully turning over so it was him on his back.

She stepped out of her bottoms and straddled his lap, slowly un-doing his belt and sliding off his trousers and shorts. She playfully danced her fingers across his chest as she moved back up his body, her golden hair falling around both of their faces when she claimed his lips with her own.

His hands came to rests on her hips and the tables were turned once more, flipping her over, wasting no time getting inside of her. She cried out and tightened her grip around him as they moved together in perfect harmony, each thrust bringing the pair of them closer and closer to the edge. His lips would find hers between her joyous cries and she would softly moan into his mouth.

"Doctor," she whispered into his ear, and his movements became faster at the mention of his name. With a final push they both cried out and he did his best not to collapse completely on top of her. He rolled onto his side and pulled her tight against him, pressing soft kissed into her shoulder, and they laid in silence for what seemed like a blissful eternity.

"Was that the talk you had in mind, Doctor?" Rose asked playfully, turning in his arms to face him and gave him a soft lingering kiss.

"Not really, no," he laughed. "Well maybe it is what I hoped for in the end." He brushed a strand of damp hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "It's what I've always hoped for," he said quietly.

"Me too," she whispered.

"Rose I need you to understand why I needed to see you, but I also need you not to worry, do you understand."

Rose nodded and the worry was already clearly stated on her face.

His hand found hers and he brought it between them, gently kissing her knuckles one by one. "Things aren't looking so great for me in the future, I'm afraid, as it stands, something bad is coming and it just might take me with it."

"What do you mean your future, Doctor, how do you know? You're not supposed to know your own future." She was starting to panic now.

"It's not important, Rose," he said, giving her that same sad smile she had seen before. "What's important is that I got to see you first," he touched his forehead to hers and lightly kissed her, "and that Rose, that, is all that matters."

Rose couldn't prevent the tears from trailing down her cheeks and onto her former pillows.

"Now, now, Rose, it will all turn out all right in the end, you'll see. One day I'll be back, maybe with a new face, but back none-the-less, with the same two hearts, and you'll see everything will be as it should be."

Rose nodded but the tears didn't stop falling, they couldn't.

"Then why are you crying, Rose?" the Doctor asked quietly, brushing her tears away with the back of his hand.

"You said it your self Doctor, _the Doctor lies_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now as most of you very well know, I'm a full hearted Ten/Rose shipper but then this prompt came about and shit happened, and I hope something fabulous was made. I mean come on, the two of them could have loads and loads of angsty sexy times! **

**I'm happy with it anyway, hope you all are too. Looking forward to hearing from you :D**

**-Shelly**


End file.
